Unwarranted
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Based on Season 3 Episode 18, where Alex lies to the detectives about a search warrant.


Olivia leaned against her desk as she stood listening to Captain Cragen brief his detectives on their latest case. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alex walk into the squad room looking slightly disheveled with tears streaming down her pretty face. Knowing exactly where Alex had just come from, Olivia silently held out on arm to invite her in. Grateful for the affection even though they were at work, Alex discreetly slipped into Olivia's arms. Olivia kept her eyes and ears trained on her Captain, but gave Alex's temple several tender kisses to comfort her. Captain Cragen and the rest of the squad pretended not to notice Alex's quiet presence as the briefing continued for several more minutes.

"How was it?" Olivia gave Alex her full attention once Cragen was finished talking.

"Painful." Alex whimpered. She had just come from Liz Donnelly's office where she had received a paddling and a one month suspension for taking the law in her own hands.

"Good. I'm afraid you aren't out of the woods just yet, angel. I am going to give you another hard spanking tonight for lying to me and Elliot, and for getting in trouble at work and getting suspended." Olivia's tone was firm but gentle as she spoke.

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex hung her head, gracefully accepting the consequences of her actions.

"Come here." Olivia guided Alex into the crib and guided her to bend over the back of a chair, gently lifting her pencil skirt and lowering her panties revealing Alex's cherry red bottom, still warm to the touch from her paddling. Olivia gently glided her hand across Alex's bottom, inspecting the redness.

"That must have hurt," Olivia sympathized, "I hope you were a good girl for Liz and accepted your paddling gracefully."

"Yes, Ma'am. I tried to be good." Alex sniffled as Olivia gently pulled her clothes back into place and guided her upright.

"Are you ready to go back to work or do you need me for a few more minutes?" Olivia inquired, fully willing to hold Alex for a few minutes if that's what she needed.

"I think I'm okay. I should be getting back before they start wondering where I am. Just hold me after it's over tonight?" Alex pleaded meekly.

"For as long as you want, baby." Olivia promised kindly, kissing Alex's forehead.

The drive home was agony, and poor Alex was nearly in tears by the time they arrived, despite Olivia's best effort to avoid as many speed bumps and potholes as humanly possible. Alex knew better than to ask for ice or arnica, knowing what the answer would be, and was already looking forward to Saturday morning when she would be allowed to have some arnica put on her sore bottom.

When Alex emerged from the master bathroom dressed for bed in her pajama pants and tank, Olivia was sitting on the bed waiting for her. Alex's lower lip trembled, but she went straight over and stood by where Olivia sat, only slightly surprised when Olivia guided her to sit on her lap.

"Do you understand why you're in trouble, princess?" Olivia inquired.

"Yes, Ma'am. I lied to you and to Elliot and led you to believe I had a search warrant that I didn't have, and I got paddled at work and suspended for a month."

"We are going to do things a little bit differently this time. Stand up."

Olivia guided Alex back into the master bathroom where she washed Alex's mouth out with soap, scrubbing all around the inside of her mouth for several minutes before placing the bar in Alex's mouth. Olivia bent Alex over the counter and pulled her pajama pants down, revealing her still pink bare bottom. Olivia raised her hand and began to spank HARD. Alex squeezed her eyes closed and resisted the urge to spit out the bar of soap, tears quickly filling her eyes and falling down her face. Olivia picked up the bath brush and patted Alex's now red bottom.

"Open your eyes, baby, and look in the mirror. I want you to watch in the mirror and remember how important it is to tell the truth." Olivia said.

Alex obediently opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, blinking several times to clear her vision. She looked at herself with soap suds foaming and tears falling. She looked at Olivia standing behind her with the bath brush. She would definitely be remembering this for a very long time. Olivia raised the bath brush and spanked Alex for what felt like a very long time, turning her bare bottom crimson. Alex wept hysterically, but was careful to keep the bar of soap in her mouth, knowing that if she dropped it, Olivia would start all over again. Alex never wanted a punishment like this ever again.

Olivia put the bath brush down and resumed spanking Alex with her strong right hand.

"I understand why you lied, sweetheart. You are passionate about getting criminals off the street, and I love that about you. But lying for a good reason is still lying and it is still wrong. I love you and you will get spanked every time you lie. You are going to rinse your mouth, and come sit on your bare bottom at the table where you will write Elliot a note apologizing to him for lying to him. When you are finished, your punishment will be over." Olivia gave Alex five final spanks on her sit-spots.

Alex spit out the bar of soap, letting it fall into the sink. She rinsed out her mouth with water for several minutes. When she was finished, she stood up and hung her head, sobbing helplessly. Olivia sighed and wrapped Alex in a loving hug.

"You're still my good girl, lovey. Come on, the sooner you finish writing, the sooner I can hold you." Olivia guided Alex down the hall and to the table.

Alex sobbed as she _very_ slowly sat down on one of the hard wooden chairs. Olivia retrieved a piece of paper and a pen and placed it on the table in front of her. Alex blinked through her tears and picked up the pen.

It took several minutes, since Alex had to occasionally stop and reach up to wipe the tears from her eyes, but eventually she finished, and prayed that Olivia would find the note satisfactory and not make her do it over again. Alex wanted nothing more at that moment than to finally be held and comforted and forgiven.

"That's great, sweetie. Good girl. Your punishment is all over now. Come here." Olivia's tone was tender and gentle.

Alex practically jumped up from the chair and into Olivia's open arms, sobbing brokenheartedly. Olivia picked her up bridal style and carried her back into the bedroom where she curled up with Alex on her lap and cuddled her sobbing wife close to her heart, rocking slowly.

"There, there. That's my good girl. It's over, angel. All over and forgiven. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Good girl." Olivia cooed lovingly in Alex's ear.

Alex clung to Olivia for dear life and sobbed for a long time, being cuddled, comforted, and reassured that she was forgiven and loved unconditionally. Olivia cuddled and rocked Alex until she cried herself to sleep.


End file.
